One Shot 4 Love
by Sesshoumarus-Dark-Angel
Summary: You only get one shot...dont let it pass you by and Lin doesn't intrnd to. Lin/Mai pairing


**I saw the challenge thing by Lodur, not quite the hero type theme they had going, but it still does take a lot of courage to confess ones love and in my book that a hero quality and so I wanted to give it a go XD**

**Lin/Mai is sooooo my fave GH pairing mainly because he's uber hawt and Mai is like uber determined and stuff XD**

**Anyway its a song fic XD**

**(too many XD faces lol)**

**I do NOT own Ghost Hunt nor One Shot by JLS.**

**On with the story XD**

**(oh yeah lyrics are underlined)**

"MAI, TEA!!" came the voice of one Mai Taniyama's narcissistic boss Kazuya Shibuya aka Naru.

"HAI!!", Mai yelled back and went to prepare the tea. As the water boiled Mai made her way to Naru's other assistant, the handsome Lin Koujo (not that she'd tell him that she thought he was handsome) and knocked on the door. Hearing a muffled 'Come In' the brunette made her way inside the office,

"Lin-san, would you like some tea?" asked Mai

Said man turned from his computer with a small smile and nodded,

"Yes, please Taniyama-san, Thank you"

Mai nodded to hide her blush and raced to the kitchen to finish preparing the tea. Pouring out three cups, one for herself, placed two of the three cups on a tray and made her way to Naru's office

Knocking once, not even bothering to wait for a reply, Mai walked and and placed his tea on his desk and turned and left not even waiting for a thank you knowing she'd never get one. Heading to Lin-san's office she did wait for a response and upon hearing it she hesitantly stepped inside and placed his tea on his desk, Lin nodded in appreciation, and Mai turned and rushed back to the kitchen, picking up her tea and went back to filing all the way trying to hide her blush.

**Lin POV**

I sat confused as I watched Mai race from my office after giving me my tea, I mean not that the girls doesn't already have a strange attitude, but she has been acting weird around me for a few months now.

Not that I care of course, its just strange even for Mai,

"You do care for the girl, do not lie to yourself", said one of his shiki's.

"I do not care for Mai, now leave me alone to work", Ireplied.

"Someone's in a bad mood today", laughed another of his shiki's.

"Will you just leave?", I growled

"Not until you tell Mai the truth" stated the third Shiki

"Tell her the truth about what?" I asked innocently (well as innocently as I could)

"That you like her", said the first Shiki

"I DONT LIKE MAI!!" I shouted

SLAM

**Normal POV**

Lin whipped round in his chair just in time to see a blob of brown run from his office, he sighed and turned back to his shiki's,

"If you all do not leave in the next ten seconds you will find yourself under a particularly nasty curse" **(A/N can you even curse a Shiki? Meh oh well)**

The Chinese man felt his Shiki leave then slumped forward holding his head in his hands and sighed.

**She's the kinda girl boys read about in magazines, glossy magazines**

**She is the only one i think about leading lady in my dreams**

Even Lin cant say he didn't find Mai very attractive, from her chocolate coloured hair to her cinnamon coloured eyes, curves in all the right places and a personality to boot he thought she was model potential easily. He has tried to deny that he likes her but the frequent dreams he had concerning her made him second guess himself, Lin just cant seem to get rid of the chocolate haired assistant awake or asleep.

**Hey I have waited so long, to gather up my courage she has got me love drunk fumbling my words**

**Times running out, gotta do it now**

**She's the one i cannot live without**

The sorcerer had long waited to tell Mai the truth about his feelings and it frustrated him that every chance he got was either interrupted by Naru or the S.P.R Irregulars or he just couldn't find

the right words. Which probably put him in his recent bad mood and caused him to snap like he did. Lin got up from his seat and walked to the window and saw Mai running down the street in the rain without her coat on and decided that the time was now. He would apologize then tell her the truth, he loved Mai and he could not live without her.

**Yeah.. she's the one I cannot live without**

**Yeah.. yeah.. yeah.. yeah**

**You only get one shot so make it count**

**You might never get this moment again**

**The clock is ticking down, it's the final round**

**So tell me what it is that's stopping you now**

**You never know unless you try**

**You'll only regret sitting wondering why**

**You only get one shot so watch this moment go by**

**when love's on the line**

This could be Lin's last chance and he would be damned if he was going to miss it. He has waited far too long for this chance and he will not let it slip past, nothing would stop him. He would regret it if he didn't.

**I never thought that i would get the chance to tell this girl how i feel, tell her how i feel**

**Sometimes i pinch myself a mile away, this can't be real, this can't be real**

Picking up his and Mai's coats and shouting to Naru he was going out he ran out the office as fast as he could and down the street in the direction Mai went. He found her at a near by park sitting on a bench sobbing and drenched by the rain. Her clothing was sticking to her body and her hair was plastered to her face, it would've made a lovely sight under different circumstances but right now it broke his heart. Mai must have sensed him nearing her because her head snapped up and she moved to run away from him.

**Move faster can't wait any longer, gotta do something before she gets away**

**Do it like a movie, take her by the hand, I'm gonna love this girl until the end**

Lin ran to her as fast he could before she got away and grabbed her hand to stop her,

"I'm sorry Mai, for what you heard. I do care for you Mai, more than you will ever know..." Lin trailed off

**You only get one shot so make it count**

**You might never get this moment again**

**The clock is ticking down, it's the final round**

**So tell me what it is that's stopping you now**

**You never know unless you try**

**You'll only regret sitting wondering why**

**You only get one shot so watch this moment go by when love's on the line**

**When love's on the line**

**When love's on the line**

Dammit! He still couldn't find the right words, so he lowered his head to hers and kissed her on the lips with all the words he couldn't say. He felt her stiffen and smiled when she kissed him back. Running his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance to which she agreed and so began a war for dominance. Oxygen became a priority so Lin pulled away from her and looked at her flushed face and into her eyes,

**She is the definition of beautiful she knocks me off my feet**

**I'mma tell her she's my everything,tell her that she's all i need, that i know she's the only reason my heart beats**

**Da da da.. Da da da**

**You might never get this moment again**

**(You might never get this moment again x2)**

"I love you Mai, you beautiful strong and caring. Your everything that I want and need, I tried telling myself that I don't but it was useless. You were everywhere, in my dreams at night and at the office during the day, I know your the reason my heart beats. I am sorry if this is a shock and I know that you like Naru, but I had to tell you or might never have gotten the chance to", Lin said softly.

During his confession he felt Mai cling to his shirt, and saw a flurry of different emotions pass across Mai's face, shock, happiness, a frown and another smile. Lin held his breath waiting for her reply.

**You only get one shot so make it count**

**You might never get this moment again (never get this moment again)**

**The clock is ticking down, it's the final round**

**So tell me what it is thats stopping you now**

**You never know (never know) unless you try (unless you try)**

**You'll only regret sitting wondering why (wondering why)**

**You only get one shot so watch this moment go by**

**when love's on the line**

**When love is on the line, when love is on the line, when love is one the line**

**When love's on the line (I wish i had one more chance, I wish i had one more chance)**

**When love's on the line.**

It all happened so fast for the brown haired assistant to comprehend, from hearing Lin's shout when she was about to ask him if he wanted tea, running out the office to he park, Lin catching up with her and kissing her senseless to Lin's confession, she had to cling to his shirt to keep herself standing. In all honesty Mai had loved the tall, dark handsome stoic man since the case with Kenji at Father Toujo's **(sp?) **church at christmas. When she had woken up and saw him sitting next to her she forgot all about her crush and found herself in love with the handsome sorcerer. Now he was saying he loved her to!! Of course she tried to hide her feelings for Lin by competing with Masako for Naru's attention (That and the fact it was the only time they would really talk to each other).

" Lin..I love you, not Naru,that was all an act to try and hide my feelings for you. You mean everything to me and I don't ever want to lose you, but are you concerned about the age difference between us, I'm sixteen and you twenty-two, doest that bother you?"

**(A/N don't really know how old he is, SORRY)**

Lin smiled before replying, "Mai, age is just a number it does not concern me".

"Oh, so what does that make us then? I mean do I call you my boyfriend or something?"

Lin chuckled before kissing her again, softly but still passionately,

"You may call me what you wish as long as you are mine, but we should probably return to the office before we both catch a cold. I brought your coat"

Mai blushed and wrapped her coat around her before grabbing Lin by the hand and pulling back to the office, but stopped outside the office when she realised something,

"Lin, you called me Mai instead of Taniyama-san, I'm glad"

He laughed before kissing her again and pushing her inside the office.

Then he sneezed.

**Ok so I got the ending from the episode with the ghost in the park who dumps water on people, but come on it was kinda cute.**

**I know Lin may seem a lil OOC but I kinda needed him to be for this XD**

**I gotta go make dinner now, so read and review please XD**

**-skips off to make dinner-**

**Ja ne**

**Sesshoumaru's_Dark_Angel**


End file.
